Question: Simplify the following expression: ${1+4(6p-9)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 + {4(}\gray{6p-9}{)} $ $ 1 + {24p-36} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 24p + {1 - 36}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 24p {-35}$ The simplified expression is $24p-35$